


A Rare And Marvelous Spirit

by modernfan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernfan/pseuds/modernfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story emerged from a theory that Solas possibly called upon his spirit friends for help to revive Lavellan after the conclave explosion. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rare And Marvelous Spirit

A panicked and pleading male voice, echoing centuries-old pain, suddenly pierced the serenity of their hidden sanctum within the veil –

Spirits, help me, I implore you!

They had all retreated here to the safe place he had created for them before he left this time, shielded by ancient magic woven with tremendous care and affection by hands that sought to protect and preserve. The fade rifts were spreading at an alarming rate and threatened to overtake the fade. These spirits were his dearest friends and only family now, and he would not let them suffer the horrific fate of unwilling spirits forced into the physical world. 

The spirits gathered near the gently thrumming, gossamer-thin window of the veil from which the anguished, familiar voice came, discussing who among them would answer the man’s desperate call. 

They exchanged knowing glances, some sighing sadly, all feeling great empathy for him but reluctant to step forward. He was their beloved friend, but what he asked now was…complicated, dangerous and fraught with the potential for even greater disaster for all involved. They understood keenly the risk of corruption and, despite their fondness for him, they hesitated.

One spirit raised her shimmering hand and with a delicate flick of a single finger, unobscured the window. The scene within showed their friend kneeling over a prone and unconscious female perilously near death, her left hand sputtering peridot-illumined sparks as her life force faded. They recognized the source of the power leaking from her hand and whispered concern for both their friend and the dying woman to one another.

So his plans to remake the world had gone awry. Again.

Tragically…and predictably. For all his devotion to accumulating knowledge, the pride at his core kept him broken and blind to what he truly needed. Until he willingly cast that pride away, he would keep repeating his mistakes, and the entire world would continue to bear their compounded misery until all was ultimately destroyed. Such was the magnitude of his all-consuming remorse and sorrow.

And now he was teetering on the brink of consequences so disastrous that they infinitely eclipsed his original mistake. If not dealt with swiftly, his current folly would now destroy the remainder of the world that his first mistake had not.

Understanding of his urgent predicament spread as the spirits murmured among themselves, considering what they should do. Without their help, the woman would die and all of his power with her, ending any chance for him to stop the fade rifts from spreading and overtaking both the spirit and physical worlds. All would perish, living and spirited alike, and the result would be an eternal nothingness.

There was no choice to make. Someone would have to go to him. But who would make the sacrifice? Who could finally convince him to end this eternal destruction and lay down his burden at last?

The moment stilled and each spirit, except one, briefly retreated into itself, silently examining, seeking an essence of truth to share with the others. They would make the wisest choice together, combining the strengths of all to give their collective best to their friend, for he would surely need it.

After a great pause, a gentle and loving feminine voice broke the silence.

It needs to be me.

One by one the other spirits looked to her, her glowing hand still holding the veil window open. Through the spirits’ deliberations, her focus had remained on him, never leaving him for an instant, as the others had retreated within themselves to consider. She instead had gently probed the connection he had created to save them, forged from his purest and truest feelings, for the answer.

Deep within the center of him, she had found it, tiny and fragile, buried so far inside his pain that he was completely unaware of its presence.

It pulsed once at her as if to say “I am here” and then quickly vanished from view, but she instantly recognized it as her unique gift.

She was the key to his salvation. 

She would show him, guide him, help him to see that there was another way.

She would become real for him, for that was the only way he would ever see her for what she truly was. 

It was the only way he would ever heal. 

The other spirits wistfully nodded their understanding as they reached a consensus, and a small seed of hope began to grow.

Forgiveness turned one last time to her friends with a reassuring smile, and certain now in her purpose, stepped through the veil.


End file.
